Team LayCool BGFFE Best Girlfriends For Ever
by Seraphim Omega
Summary: things start to get a lot steamier for Michelle McCool and Layla El when they share a bath together one night,and they become instantly attracted to one another-what will happen ?,and who will become who’s slave ?


**Team Lay-Cool-BGFFE (Best Girlfriends For Ever)-a wwe femslash fanfic by turbo duelling champion,kieyz.**

**Pairing: Layla El & Michelle McCool**

**Rating: Mature (Contains Usage of a bath)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Michelle McCool or Layla El,or any other wwe trademarks that may appear here in this fanfiction,all i own is the plot and the fiction itself.**

**Plot: things start to get a lot steamier for Michelle McCool and Layla El when they share a bath together one night,and they become instantly attracted to one another-what will happen ?,and who will become who's slave ?**

**Layla El was having a nice,relaxing bath-she and michelle had just defeated mickie james and Kelly Kelly in a tag match on smackdown,and she was at her hotel room,which she shared with her team Lay-Cool team mate,Michelle.**

"**mmmmm,this water is so nice and hot,just the way i like it"**

"**really ?-well babe it's about to get a whole lot hotter in that tub cause the women's champion is jumping in there with you,so scooch BFF"**

**Michelle McCool had just walked into the bathroom,and she was naked,having just slipped out of her swimsuit while she was getting undressed-Layla had become good friends with michelle since they had started to team together,and when michelle got into the bath the 2 of them hugged each other,layla smiling,she loved hugging michelle,michelle made her feel secure and safe,she was always so friendly towards her,it was amazing.**

"**so then Layla hun,am i hot or am i not-i mean,look at my body,im perfect in every way"**

"**mmmmm,that you are michelle,that you are"**

"**he he,i'm so hot i make the sun blush and the Olympic torch look like a candle"**

**Layla had to admit,michelle did look quite hot naked,and the fact she was hugging this gorgeous,wet,naked beauty made her think that,maybe,they could become so much more then just friends,maybe,if she could convince michelle to love her,they could be lovers-she tempted her by playfully stroking michelle's pussy,which garnered a little moan of pleasure from michelle,who then said**

"**oooooo layla,somebody's getting frisky,you like what you see ?-you want me ?-cause i can be all yours babe,just say teh word,and team lay cool can be best girlfriends for life,because i find you so damn sexy as well,we would be perfect together"**

"**mmmmmm,i would so love us to be a couple michelle,if,that is,your ok with being a lesbian with me"**

"**for my best girlfriend for life,you know i will babe,plus,i'm so hot,only you can handle me anyways,that much we know already,so,come here and let michelle show you how it's done"**

**Michelle then pulled in Layla for a passionate,hungry kiss,which Layla responded to in kind,the 2 of them tounge-fucking,savouring the taste of each other,Layla loving michelle being her girlfriend now,she thought it may ahve been harder to convince michelle,but michelle seemed so up for it,she was happy that she was,cause let's face it-her and michelle,they're unstoppable together.**

"**mmmmmmmmmm,Layla babe,Michelle wants to take you here and now,and you know what michelle wants,michelle gets"**

"**mmmmm,please,do as you like Michelle,im so ready for you,i want you to have me,make me yours,you know i already am,but sexually,make me yours"**

**Michelle loved hearing that from layla,because she wanted to fuck layla senseless,she wanted to rock layla's world like only she could,and she was going to,and she would start by fondling those perfectly big,and firm,tits of layla's.**

"**mmmm,your tits are so firm layla,michelle like,michelle like very much"**

**Michelle said to layla as she began fondling her wet tits,relishing in layla's cute moans,knowing that she would have layla completly under her control soon enough-after she rocked her world,of course they would be best girlfriends for life,but when it came to them fucking,she knew she would always be the dominant one there,and that was just how she wanted it.**

"**mmm,michelle,please,i love how your playing with my huge tits,but,layla wants you to suck on one for me,pwease,it'll make me sooooo happy if you do"**

**Michelle thought about that for like a split second before she started doing it,and she suckled heavily on one tit,causing some intense moans of pleasure from layla,her holding Michelle's head there whilest michelle suckled on her tit,michelle liked the fact that layla was doing this,cause it meant that layla was already giving into her,cause layla is normally a more dominant presence in the bedroom as she has seen a few of layla's old sex tapes,which she threw away a while back when they started teaming up-after having her fill of layla's tasty tit,and having made layla moan out so many times layla had to regain her breath,michelle decided to have some fun of her own,cause let's face it,she needed some pleasuring as well,she is the women's champion after all**

"**layla babe,michelle wants you to devour her pussy for her,right now,she wants you to make her come,so she can make you feel more pleasure when she has had her fun,that sound good ?"**

"**mmmmm,i get to devour your pussy,it sounds great to me michelle,it sounds excellent to me"**

**Michelle smiled, and she then positioned her pussy by layla's face,held it close to it and layla began devouring it for her,which made michelle moan out in pleasure,and she called out**

"**mmmmm,your doing that like a pro layla,devour it,eat my pussy,make me cum and have my cum,you know you want it,you know michelle's juices would make you a better person"**

**Layla continued to tounge fuck michelle's pussy,until she made michelle scream her name out,and michelle cummed into her waiting mouth,then she layed back in the bath,exhausted from that release,and perfect pray for layla-layla was acting this whole time,she wanted michelle,and she knew that by making her cum and swallowing it like she did,would make michelle worn out,and perfect pray for her to dominate her,and make her her sex slave-the team was called team lay-cool for a reason,because she was in charge,not michelle.**

"**mmmm,looks like it is my turn to have some fun with you michelle babe,and im gonna start with your huge,firm tits-mmmm,they look so tasty,i think i may skip the whole playing with them part for now,and just taste them and devour them"**

**Layla straddled michelle in the bath,and began to suck hard on michelle's breasts,one at a time,causing michelle to moan out loudly in pleasure,layla devouring them,loving their taste,michelle did indeed taste so very good,and would make a great sex slave for her when it came to them doing it-she soon grew tired of sucking on her tits,so she began to fondle them,getting even more enjoyment out of them,causing michelle to squeeze layla's firm ass,which spurred on layla to finally make michelle her's,very quickly,because she wanted to get back to snuggling with michelle-she loved that,and she loved shagging michelle,but she still loved snuggling with her more-she said to michelle,after playing with her tits**

"**mmmmm,michelle your gonna eat out and devour layla's pussy,and eat my hot,sticky cum when i cum into you,because let's face it babe,you know im the dominant one here,i always will be-you just need to learn that but taking a load of my juices,and learn im the boss,that sound good ?"**

"**mmmmmm,i say that sounds perfect layla,i've wanted your pussy for a long time,and i get a chance to devour it here in this bath-soo good,you are good to me"**

**Layla smirked,and as she positioned her pussy near michelle's face and began to hold it close to her pussy,she knew that,come the time she cummed into michelle,michelle would be her sexual slave forever,and although their friendship would still be that of girlfriends and they are great outside the bedroom,whenever they would be in the bed fucking,layla would always be the dominant one**

"**mmmm,that's right,devour me michelle,oh god,oh yeah,that's it,right there,OHHHHH YEAHHH !"**

**Layla cummed into michelle's waiting mouth,quite heavily as well,and michelled swallowed all of it,then both michelle and layla began to snuggle again,layla of course,being the dominant one,having her way,her legs wrapped around michelle's chest,making it a pleasurable snuggle for her-she was so good at this,she was always,and always will be,the dominant member of team lay-cool,and michelle will always be her's-her BGFFE.**

**END****.**


End file.
